


Abandon

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [96]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adults, Bad Dirty Talk, Canon Universe, Costumes, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forbidden Love, Hotels, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Running Away, Secrets, Taboo, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Before the ladies short program, Sara tries on her newest skating costume for the measuring adjustments in their double-occupant hotel room.





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> SPACE FACT! Did you know a complete and whole NASA spacesuit costs 12 million dollars? Most of the money, like 70 percent of the money more like, is for the backpack itself on the spacesuit and for the control module that is also on it.

 

096\. Writer's Choice — Abandon

*

Before the ladies short program, Sara tries on her newest skating costume for the measuring adjustments in their double-occupant hotel room.

"My boobs are too _big_ ," she whines out, cupping them with both hands, staring at her mirror's profile and twisting around to gaze at her ass. He doesn't say anything, but Michele has noticed the minor weight gain to her hips and Sara's chest.

She's still petite and all firm muscle, but it's much easier now to make Sara _come_ with a little bit of pressure on her nipples, Michele's lips kissing, sucking her areolas while he roughly fingers her.

It's the baby's fault — Sara will finish the season, just in time to her and Michele to vanish to Italy where she can give birth to their daughter.

" _Boy_ , it's a _boy,_ " Sara whispers, an hour after showing him the pregnancy test, rocking back on Michele's cock thrusting erratically inside her, her ankles suspended when he goes deeper. Her dark, straight hair plasters against her brown, ruddy mouth and face. Sara's ass smacks wetly _,_ loudly and repeatedly on the clear-glass tabletop.

(He might not the one carrying it, but Michele is _sure_ they're gonna have a baby girl. Just a feeling)

Michele tuts impatiently, standing behind her.

The fabric to Sara's costume is silk-light and turquoise, glittering in the lamplight. "You look amazing," he says lowly, pressing up closely and nudging their hips, enough for Sara to feel he's gone rock-hard.

Thinking about Sara finally getting round with their child in another few weeks, because of their _love_ , Michele can't think of a bliss more satisfying.

Michele's hands slip apart each pale brown button, working apart the hidden, brown zipper.

He licks a hot line up Sara's throat, ending it by nipping her ear, pulling down her costume to expose her neutral-colored bralette as his twin removes it quickly, discarding the item at their feet. Sara's bared breasts feels sweaty and hot against his palms, jiggling them lightly, her nipples heavy as Michele rolls them between his fingers.

"Do you think if I fill my baby sister with all of my cum, it'll squirt out of here?" Michele asks, squeezing down harshly on one of Sara's nipples, delighted by her long, filthy cry, sneaking his other hand further underneath her turquoise costume.

He touches over Sara's abdomen, rubbing gently to the barely-there curve.

 _Our beautiful baby_ , Michele says proudly in his mind. _Your mommy and daddy love you, and can't wait to see you._

Maybe they won't go to Italy — Michele will steal Sara away to an uncharted tropical island, pampering and spoiling her, treating her to kiwis and passionfruit and coconut milk, letting Sara deliver in the ocean as naturally as the tide. Sara notices the cradling, warm sensation, holding his palm there.

" _Mickey_ ," she breathes out, turning her head to smile and kiss his jaw.

He embraces her like a child, sniffling emotionally into Sara's hair.

As long as they're _together_ …

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
